Bei-Fēng
"A lonesome warrior, ever searching for purpose..." -Blankslate Evelyn-Fon (nicknamed "Eve") is a Soul Reaper and the daughter of Akisame and Soifon. In the Bleach: The Rule of Two arc, Evelyn is a two month old infant, spending vacation time with her parents and their friend Brina McTavish, whom Evelyn is somewhat obsessed over even as a child. Appearance Evelyn appears to be a typical teenage girl, with brown eyes and brown hair. Her figure is rather petite and small, and she is very light in terms of weight. The most outstanding feature about her is her left hair strand, which she says was her attempt to mimic her mother's hair braids, which ultimatley ended in failure. However she decided that she like the style of her new hair and kept the braid, even putting a special boe-tie on it. she is usually seen in different forms of clothing, however her favorite form of attire is her teddy bear hat, which she wears almost constantley when not in public. Personality Evelyn's personality is one of the most complicated ones to have ever been encountered. At most times, she is shy, indifferent, untalkative, and generally depressed. She rarely talks to anyone that is outside of her direct family, the only exception being Brina McTavish, whom she treats with the utmost friendship and often refers to her as her "big sister". She loves her parents dearly, going to many great lengths to make them happy for her and she becomes a total wreck should her parents find anything wrong with whatever she does. This has often led to a somewhat obsessive attitude and she is referred to by her friends as a perfectionist. When in confrontations such as with bullies or people who are generally hurtful towards her or her friends and family, her personality changes drastically. She becomes sadistically cruel and taunts them continuously, breaking down their mental barriers and leaving them vulnerable to fly into rage. She also speaks of disturbing matters when in these sorts of conflict, such as how she is going to "skip rope" with their tendrils and how she is going to make earrings out of their eyes. When in an actual battle, Evelyn retains a calm and cool exterior, similar to her mother. She shrugs off psychological attacks on her person, even if they involve her loved ones, as she belives that this tactic only makes the opponent weaker. She attacks in fast and fluid strikes, often catching her opponent off guard due to her dance like strategy. History Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Frightening Spiritual Pressure: '''Ever since she was born, Evelyn has displayed an unusual amount of Spiritual Pressure, currentley comparable to that of a Vice Captain's. Her power was enough to even be felt by Soifon while inside of her womb, distracting her mother and often causing her pain, something that Evelyn has felt guilty for ever since she found out about it. '''Impressive Hand to Hand Skill: '''Thanks to spending time training with both her mother and Brina McTavish, Evelyn has a vast knowledge on hand to hand fighting. This is shown when she takes on three older teenage boys that were picking on one of her friends. She easily pounds all three of them into the ground without taking any damage. '''Expert Swordsman: '''Evelyn, through training with her mother, has developed an impressive prowess in sword fighting. Similar to her mother, Evelyn holds her sword horizontally, thus allowing for quick and lethal strikes. '''Advanced Intellect: '''As of right now, Evelyn is a straight A+ student and she is capable of deciphering even the most complex forms of technological security. She even created her own cell phone so that her parents wouldn't have to pay for her to get one. '''Shunko: '''After pressuring her mother for days, Soifon ultimatley decided to give Evelyn a basic understanding of the Shunko technique. To Soifon, this proved to be a mistake as Evelyn's Spirtual Pressure combined with the Shunko ultimatley led to devestating results. When it was activated, Evelyn's Shunko sent Soifon flying into a wall and utterly destroyed her room later that night by accident. Evelyn has sworn to her mother that she would never use the technique unless the situation demands it. Her Shunko differs from her mother's in that it merely takes the form of a blue outline that covers her body. Equipment '''Specialized Kido Outfit: Evelyn managed to construct her own combat outfit. It takes the appearance of a black jumpsuit with a black skirt around her waist, as well as a purplish cape of sorts around her neck and shoulders. This suit gives Evelyn a better understanding of Kido magic and allows her to cast numerous different types of spells without using the incantation for them. The suit is specially designed for Evelyn, and anyone else who wears it could be crushed under it's weight. Zanpaktou 'Raitoringā: '(Japanese: "Light Bringer"): Raitoringa is a constant Shikai release Zanpakuto that takes the appearance of a large broadsword that is easily the same size as Evelyn herself. It has a brown handle with a silver hilt on it's top and bottom, the bottom having a diamond shape to it's appearance and the top appearing as a sort of pair of batwings. The blade is large and broad, and has a strange symbol on it's lower end. Evelyn keeps the blade in a large scabbard across her back. *'''Shikai Special Ability: '''Unknown Relationships Soifon As her mother, Evelyn loves Soifon greatly. She always tries to make both herself and her husban d Akisame happy and she becomes utterly devestated if either of them are upset over anything. She is especially close to Soifon because of her mental conversations that she had with her during the Children of Izanami series, while she was within Soifon's womb. Soifon often worries about Evelyn's sanity due to her sadistic attitude towards aggressors and her unusually high Spiritual Pressure. Brina McTavish Evelyn holds her mother's former apprentice in high regard. When she was first born, Evelyn took an immediate liking to the young McTavish and Brina became the third person to hold her, tickling her and playing with her as she did so. As Evelyn grew older, the bond between her and Brina only grew stronger as the McTavish taught her how to properly fight and obtain a better knowledge of her Shunko. Even to this day, Evelyn and Brina retain a sisterly bond. Akisame has commented that their relationship is similar to that of Soifon's and Yoruichi's. Trivia *Her theme song is "Umbra" by Karnivool. *She is based off of Lain Iwakura from the Serial Experiments Lain series.